


Don't send the left brain to get groceries

by PrinceSlitMouth



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Domestic, Funny, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceSlitMouth/pseuds/PrinceSlitMouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann Isn't use to Newt numbering grocery lists.......Two things of broth right,or was it two on the list</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't send the left brain to get groceries

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-YFRUSTiFUs

Newt put the phone back in his pocket before turning to Hermann “Mako is Sick and has been out of work for a week now. I think we should take something to her and Raleigh.” Hermann laid his paper down and met Newt’s gaze with a raised brow “Don’t we leave for Moscow tonight?” Newt Scoffed “well yah, that’s why I need you to go to the store for me while I finish packing.” Hermann rolled his eyes and stood to his full height “Newton it is not my problem that you are a last minute packer. Besides you and I both know they don’t expect anything from us.” Running a hand through his hair Newt pouted “Come on Herms I just want to make some soup it’ll be real quick, besides I don’t even need that much to do it!” Normally Herman wouldn't have caved this early in an argument let alone one with Newt, but frankly they didn't have the time. “Alright Dr.Geiszler I’ll go to the store for you, but only if you make sure I can go through the express lane.” Smiling wide Newt grabbed a pen and note pad and began to write down his list “One express lane trip coming up!” Hermann simply shook his head and went to get ready.  
  
  
Newt was beginning to worry; Hermann had been gone for over an hour. He was checking his bag for the fifth time when he finally heard his boyfriend return. Upon entering the kitchen Newt saw Hermann arms full of bags and could hear him swearing under his breath. Hermann handed the list back to newt before leaving without a word and returning once again with bags. When Hermann left for a third time Newt finally figured it out. Granted it had taken several minutes of going through bags and rereading the list. To make sure His doctorate having boyfriend could get through the express lane Newt for the first time numbered the list. When Herman Came back the third and final time he found Newt on the floor laughing so hard he was gasping for breath. “No one is to hear of this Newton, no one.”


End file.
